


Don't Go Home

by Kaneda_In_The_Shell



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneda_In_The_Shell/pseuds/Kaneda_In_The_Shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, our little Jiyong celebrated turning twenty-four and happened to have a bit too much to drink. T.O.P decided to use this to his advantage and Seungri didn't seem to mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Home

The club was pulsating with the beat of a mix of Big Bang's and 2PM's dance tracks. Seungri sat in back quietly sipping his third beer and enjoyed the festivities from afar. Jiyong, you know him as G-Dragon, had just celebrated turning twenty-four. So of course he had to rent out the Jangso, which happened to be the most exclusive nightclub in Seoul. Nodding in rhythm with the music, he spots Jiyong surrounded by a few band whores, all of which look absolutely gorgeous of course ,well except one, and acting flirty as fuck. His blindingly white teeth are hidden under soft lips that continually pull back into a liquor induced smile. Being pulled by one of them on to the packed dance floor, they begin to dance to the remaining minutes of Don't Go Home. Grinding her hips back into his crotch, he gladly returns the favor with a bit more enthusiasm.  
Running his fingers through his soft black locks, Seungri decides that he might as well leave considering it's 2 AM and three-fourths of the people here are practically alcohol fueled zombies. Standing up, he stretches and cracks his back. As his arms lift up, a sliver of his toned stomach sneaks out from under his plaid button up. Pulling out his phone to call a cab, he grabs his jacket and decides to wait outside, unaware that he was being watched. On a wooden bench, T.O.P sat gazing intensely at his iPhone. Illuminated in the yellowish glow of the looming street lights, Seunghyun had escaped the chaos thirty minutes earlier in order to calm down a bit. Apparently attempting to tap his foot to the somewhat muted beat, he continues his scrolling. Deciding to use this moment to his advantage, Seungri sneaks up and gently lays his head on his shoulder "H-Holy crap!" Nearly jumping out of his skin, Seunghyun attempts to catch his breath and regain his composure while Seungri snickers quietly and takes a seat next to him. After a few seconds Seungri turns to him and questions "going home?" "Not exactly, I was getting a pretty bad migraine, so I decided to get some air." Tilting his head curiously, Seungri replies "That's funny because I'm pretty sure that if you had a headache, you wouldn't be reading that now would you? So why exactly are you out here again?" Throwing his hands up in defeat he changes his answer " I wasn't feeling to hot. It was a bit to close for comfort, so I decided to sit out here and work on my English a bit more. In fact, I called a cab about fifteen minutes ago. We could split it if you want." Shaking his head in agreement, the two sit there in peaceful silence.  
However, that silence becomes nonexistent when the birthday boy comes out of the club obnoxiously loud, clumsy and a bit disheveled because the girls had been pulling on him. "Seungri! T.O.P! Why are you two out here?! The party's inside!" Skipping over , G-Dragon plops himself in Seungri's lap and hoists his feet onto T.O.P's. Pouting, he stares into Seungri's eyes and whispers softly "I'm tired, and I live about an half an hour from here. So, I wanna have a sleepover." "No." "Why not?!" " I have a movie shoot tomorrow and I've stayed up long enough as is." "Please! T.O.P, help!" "Come on Seungri, it is his birthday..." "You know you aren't helping right?" " I know, I'm just playing Devil's Advocate and besides it has been a while" "...Fine." "Victory!" Jiyong's laugh flows over his shapely and slightly chapped lips. Seungri's heart starts to beat erratically and a warmth wraps itself around his body. His head pops up and moves to Seungri's ear, "Is that gift for me?" Turning a scarlet red, Seungri immediately eyes Seunghyun who pretends to completely miss that little cutscene. His "gift" hardens even more and causes Jiyong to squirm and sigh softly. The cab arrives and once they're packed in, Jiyong lays himself on Seunghyun's shoulder and buries his head in the thick lining of his jacket. A pang of jealously rips through Seungri's chest and out of the corner of his eye, he watches them hungrily. Seunghyun's right arm wraps itself around Jiyong's waist and pulls him closer. Exhaling softly, he welcomes the contact and mutters softly into his neck. Whispering in his ear, Seunghyun giggles in reply and whispers back excitedly. A small bulge is making its' way into the spotlight, and it isn't his this time.  
Surrounded by gargantuan trees, the trio arrives at Seungri's remote abode. Jiyong wakes up and soon sprints in once Seungri fishes his keys out of his pocket . Immediately, he's tackled to the ground by Rain, Seungri's 3 year old Samoyed. Dragging his tongue all over his face, Rain starts to make up for lost time. "Screw those guys, we'll have a party by ourselves." Grinning silently, T.O.P and Seungri shed their shoes and coats.  
By the time they reach the living room, snuggled into Rain's pure white fur, Jiyong lays silent. Walking over and repeatedly tapping him on the shoulder, Seungri places his arm around Jiyong's waist and helps the groggy 24 year old up. "I'm a man dammit..." Yelling at someone who seems to have offended him in his dream, he rubs his eyes and falls back into his comatose state. "I got him." "You sure? You did say something about your shoot tomorrow..."I'll be fine, besides you have someone who wants to keep you company."  
Raising his eyebrows curiously, he looks down at the floor to see Rain sitting down by heels and eagerly waiting for him. Laughing heartily, Seunghyun ruffles his fur and they start walking towards the back of the house. Turning around to wave good bye, he shoots Seungri a look that he can't seem to place. Ascending the stairs to the second floor, he walks down the hallway and uses his foot to open the second to last door. He attempts to close the door behind him with his hip but, he leaves a small crack. Setting the sleeping man on his bed, he carefully takes off his jacket and jeans. Soft flawless pale skin seems to have a faint glow and his muscle definition seems to riddle his small frame. Running his pointer finger over the outline of his abs, Seungri finds himself mesmerized. "Having fun?"  
His head snapping up, he looks up to find himself face to face with the smirking pop star. Propping himself up on on his elbows, he cocks his head on the side and his bleach blonde hair falls into his eyes. Unable to formulate a lie, he throws all fucks to the wind and he forcefully places his lips on Jiyong's but, surprisingly, when he attempts to pull back, a tongue slips into his mouth and fingers thread themselves into a possessive hold at the back of his head. Placing his hands on either side of his body, Seungri balances himself over him. Breaking the kiss, Jiyong giggles and stares him in the eye "About time." Rolling his eyes, Seungri places his head in the crook of his neck, where it meets the shoulder, and bites down tenderly. Shaking underneath him, a breathy sigh is heard and hands start fiddling with his belt. Placing kisses down his collarbone, he uses his tongue to play with his nipples and continues his journey downwards.  
Now, Seunghyun knew how much Seungri and Jiyong lusted after each other. Only problem was that Jiyong was too much of a flirt and Seungri was so fucking passive that he simply allowed to it happen. It was tiring watching Jiyong bring home girl after fucking girl and wonder why he didn't feel shit after he got his rocks off. So, he finally took it into his own hands. Purposely telling Jiyong to throw a party instead the simplistic and cozy dinner that he wanted, they ended up moving to the club because alcohol would make his mission rather easy. Even though it was obvious they were both lonely, neither made the first move. So, sending some drunken fans his way, Jiyong decided to indulge, as planned, and that agitated the jealousy running in Seungri's veins. The icing on top of the cake was Jiyong whispering to him in the car. All he said is that he missed them, but that can be our little secret. Getting out of bed and maneuvering around the sprawled out and snoring Rain, he decides to observe his handiwork.  
Their clothes lay in a sloppy pile at the end of the bed and Seungri begins to tug Jiyong's boxers down inch by inch. His V-cut serves as a marker for his target and sends a grin to Seungri's face. Ready to torture him, he flings his boxers behind him and drags his tongue up and down the base of his hardening dick. A soft moan rises out Jiyong's throat, and his fingers tangle themselves in Seungri's curls. His pace increases and his tongue begins to swirl around the tip. Breathing heavily, he attempts to force Seungri's head down but receives his withdrawal as a punishment. Pulling back and slowly running his lips on the tip, he receives a series of whimpers in return. "Please?" "What was that?" "I said please!" Snickering, he goes back down for seconds and viciously attacks. Wanting to try something new, Seungri bites down on the base which sends Jiyong's eyes to the back of his head and he teeters closer to the edge.  
Seunghyun tiptoes down the hallway and hears someone begging. Expecting it to be Seungri, he pokes his head in through the almost closed door. Eyes widening in surprise, he notices Seungri's easily topping and Jiyong has no problem with it. Something told him that it shouldn't come as a shock. That something also told him that he was malicious as fuck. He didn't completely doubt for good reason. He would drive Jiyong to the point where his back would arch off the bed, his head would be thrown back, and he'd be close to tears but wouldn't let him finish.  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Disheveled hair, scarlet face and uneven breathing. He'd been reduced to a lust-induced mess. Perfect.  
"Holy fuck! Seun- Seungri please." "Please, what?" Swallowing whatever remained of his dignity, he cried out " Fuck me. Please. I can't handle this anymore!" "As you wish." Flipping him over without warning, Jiyong's now propped on his knees and his hands lay on his sides keeping him up. His toned cheeks present themselves happily "Wait a sec- MY GOD" Seungri pushed all of himself in dry. At once. There might as well have been a murder because his screams of ecstasy echoed loudly and would have woken up the neighbors if the nearest ones weren't five miles away. Pulling his arms behind him, Jiyong's head drops into the pillow and he moans unashamedly. Those moans turn back in to lung straining screams as Seungri angles his dick into the perfect position and finds his sweet spot. The bed shook violently and threatened to cave in under their vigorous motions. His ass clenching down on his dick was pure bliss. Knowing he couldn't last any longer, he grabbed on to Jiyong and thrusted in with all of his remaining energy. Openly sobbing, he throws his head back and finishes with Seungri at the same time. Smiling, Seunghyun disappears back down stairs overjoyed that his plan played out so well.  
Sniffling and breathing heavily, Jiyong's body falls and shakes as he rides out his orgasm. Pulling out, Seungri collapses next to him and attempts to catch his breath as well. When Seungri finally musters up the courage to look at him, he realizes Jiyong's still staring off into space and shaking slightly. Reaching for the thick blanket at the bottom of the bed underneath their clothes, he pulls it up over both of them. Deciding to take it another step forward, he pulls him back into his arms.  
Jiyong breaks free, turns around to face him and replaces himself back in his grip. Pouting, he sighed softly "If you love me why the hell didn't you say it?" , "Didn't know how to, but I guess I found a way." Allowing a smile to play on his lips, his heavy lidded eyes soon fall shut, and Seungri kisses the top of his head before finally passing out himself.


End file.
